101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LovelyKitten206
Welcome Hi, welcome to 101 Dalmatians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey LK. It's BabClay I see you been doing alot of good work on here, especially with the images. It's always good to take a look for images, in case I am typing up for the episode you got the image for. =3 May I ask, how do you recieve your images? Still, It's good to see I have some help, when adding to the site. ;3 Thanks alot. ;3 BabClayton 18:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) New Cliparts Yeah, I love them, they're so cute. Well, go ahead and add them to their corresponding galleries. --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 02:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up I've noticed you contributed a lot of images and added them to pages. So where do you get them? Anyway, keep up the good work, we're the three top contributors and we are the thin line that keeps the 101 Dalmatians Wiki alive. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 11:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So, What's happening with this Wiki Contributer? What exactly are they doing? o.o BabClayton 21:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What Infobox So what's the problem? What page is being vandalized? I need more info to solve this problem? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) On the Case Don't Worry. I'm on it. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Tell Me About It This is annoying from the moment a joined the 101 Dalmatians Wiki. This contributor (I don't agree that he/she is a contributor) keeps telling that Oddball, Domino and Little Dipper are Pongo & Perdita's pups. Hello? Did you watch the 1961 animation and 2000 live-action film? Sheesh, what a barnacle head. I think we should lock certain pages that are a vandalism hotspot (which only an admin can do like Taren.) We can't prevent this from happening for know... Sorry. We have to be admins to do this. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 01:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know how can we tell this guy cause he's/she's an anonymous user... Anyway, thanks. I really took the time to customize my profile and signature --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 01:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? They think Oddball and Domino are Pongo & Perdita's Pups. Come on, if anyone can be depended to make good wiki pages, they have to know their source material, not guess it. Am I right? 14:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure So who are the characters you are a fan of? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 22:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info, I'll be working on this shortly. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 01:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Just finished your userboxes on your profile. Hope you like it. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Patches' Bio Problem B1gD102 Hey, LK, it's b1gD102, why do keep deleting Patches's Biography (His History)?It is NOT Fan Fiction, it's from Disney Dogs, though I did add 1 or 2 little things, but still! B1gD102 B1gD102, to prove that it is not a Fan Fiction, please post your link below so we could verify your source. Okay? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I got the Disney Dogs book, and believe me. There is nothing about "Patches" in there. Or is this the Disney Dogs, that you're on about? http://disneydogsrpg.proboards.com/index.cgi RPG sites are Not Canon! Also, "Adding One or Two things" is still adding Fan Fiction stuff. It all has to be 101% Genuine from Disney stuff and not Fan Fictions or RPG Websites. Understand? BabClayton 16:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) 23:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) b1gD102 here. LK, I know that it looks like it's Fan Fiction, but IT'S NOT, OKAY?! Look at it this way, LK, the little "biography" is NOT about his actual history; it's just about how he escaped from DeVil Manor! He IS a canon character, but he doesn't have his own history like other 101 Dalmatians canon characters do, like Jewel or Patch or EVEN Two-Tone! They're allowed biography's but not Patches?! What is up with that, huh?! You want more proof, just look up the Fan characters article that is on this wiki! When you have actually believed me FOR ONCE, just let me know, and if you DON'T believe me, well, I'm just going to keep putting it up, no matter what! Okay? Oh and, BTW, thanks for leaving the picture of Patches up in the Infobox. 23:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Please don't yell. Settle this as mature people. bg1D102, sorry, we couldn't see the required information telling us that it's 101% official. We will not consider it to be placed in the article until you present us a valid proof. Again, sorry, but we only accept official stuff. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 08:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 21:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that LK, I tried to put the link in, but something wasn't right, so I'm giving the link address to you. It is: http://disneydogsrpg.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=petsapproved&thread=69&page=1 and that's all of it. As soon as you get this, please contact me, okay? 21:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to break this to you, However...That Website...is NOT official! =/ It is simply a FAN Role Playing Website. It may have Disney in the name, but that's because the characters in it are from Disney, but it does not mean it's Official Disney. There are tons of Websites where people play as Disney characters, Disney World At War for example, but you have to understand, Those aren't Canon. Unless it's on the Real Disney Site or you have any real sources from Disney Theme Parks or Books, your entire story about Patches...Is not real official stuff. Understand? BabClayton 17:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, It talks on Jungles & Deserts. However, If you think about it, you realize that if he did have some sort of adventures in the Jungle, he would be a bit more savage like and...most likely an Adult Dalmatian. How can a Dalmatian be born in England, randomly dumped into a Jungle, have Adventures there, and somehow get back to England...all without aging? BabClayton 19:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 22:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe he IS aging; maybe it's not saying he is, now did you ever think of that, BabClayton? 22:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That I have, but have you ever considered that if he had so many claimed Jungle Adventures, he would age slightly or would have mentioned them in the "Escape From Devil Manor". But did he mention any of that? I am pretty sure that if I somehow gone from England, had tons of Jungle tales and then back to England again, or have a Girlfriend, He would...Mention them. But I have played the game, and I assure you he made NO mention to a Jungle or GF whatsoever. Like said, RPG Websites are not Official, they're just like Interactive FanFictions. BabClayton 14:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 00:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) All right then, if he's not allowed a biography of his own, then maybe he shouldn't have his own page either! His page should be deleted entirely and he should ONLY be mentioned. How about that, BabClayton, because I started the page myself, and I can take it down, too, you know! Please contact me as soon as possible. 00:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) So, you're pretty much saying that if his Bio can't be the way ''YOU want it to be, it shouldn't be up at all and you've threatened to delete it. What is wrong with that statement... A. He does have a Biography...What he does in the game "Escape From Devil Manor", you know, what he actually appeared in. It may not have any jungles, but it's still a biography. A Bio doesn't need any Long Dragged Out Backstory to be allowed up. If it is "101 Dalmatians" and it is from Reliable Official Material, it's posted up. FanFictions and RPG are not official. B. You can't delete it, because Only the Head Admin can. If you try to delete it, we can restore it to before you did. Just get over the fact, he NEVER grew up in a Jungle and just let his Bio be. We've written what we officially know of him and that's good enough to be allowed on this site. BabClayton 13:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) 18:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, YEAH?! Then what about the Fan-made Characters page that is on this wiki or the 103 Dalmatians (2017) on here as well, HUH?! As far as I'm concerned, BabClayton, Patches was just created specifically for the stupid game, and nothing else, except fans! So he's basically just a character who has nothing else to do in the franchise, just for the game AND fans! So, this discussion is now over, UNDERSTAND?! 18:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, 101DW Here Thanks for your re-edit to my userpage. Been inactive for almost a week, but I'll try to keep in touch and be more active... regards, --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 13:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Well know of ? '''Good Neighbor Cruella' Thanks